


In The Bathroom

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin can't take it at work one day and drags John into the bathroom for a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bathroom

Liv and Elliot entered the squad room, carrying boxes. “What’s that?” John asked, glancing into one of them.

“Search warrant results,” Liv said. “CSU’s got most of it, but we bagged Chapman’s porn collection in case one of these discs has something incriminating on it.”

Chapman was a suspect in a string of rapes and beatings of both men and women. Liv and Elliot were the primaries on the case, but obviously John and Fin had been helping out as needed to catch the bastard. They had little evidence linking Chapman to the crimes, just some shaky IDs.

Cragen said, “Liv, Elliot, you two go to CSU and sit on them until they give you something we can use. John, Fin, you’re on porn duty.”

Fin groaned. “I hate watching a perp’s sick collection of spank material.”

Cragen gave him a look. “It wasn’t something I’m giving you a choice about, Fin.”

“I know, Captain. Come on, John.” Fin said to Cragen, “Okay if we do it here?”

Cragen nodded. “Go for it, just find me something.” He disappeared into his office.

Fin grabbed a video at random and stuck it into the DVD player, flopping into a seat around the table with a resigned sigh. John sat down next to him. “Fast forward?” John asked.

“Nah, don’t want to risk missing something. Could be just an out-of-place frame. Need to nail this sick fuck.” He propped his head up and waited for the standard fare, S&M, rough-as-fuck, torture porn that the rapists they caught tended to favor. Fin hated that shit, made him sick.

Well, this video started innocently enough. Two guys making out on a couch. Young, tanned, one of them heavily tattooed, which neither Fin nor John were huge fans of, but certainly was more than bearable.

The actors – if you wanted to call them that – took their shirts off. The non-tattooed one had a nipple ring. The two kept kissing, Tattoo pressing the other into the sofa. He broke the kiss and slithered down his partner’s body until he was on his knees in front of him. Nipple Ring lifted his hips so Tattoo could remove his pants, and Tattoo immediately deep-throated Nipple Ring.

“Well, at least it isn’t sick shit,” John said in a slightly breathless tone.

“Yet,” Fin said.

John and Fin watched the on-screen blowjob go on for a while carefully, just in case their perp had altered the video. They knew Cragen was grasping at straws with this, but it _had_ happened before. Tattoo finally stood up and dropped his pants, then got on his hands and knees on the couch. Fin shifted in his seat as he watched Nipple Ring slide into Tattoo. He was getting hard watching this, never mind the setting – in the squad room, going through a pervert’s (so far, surprisingly vanilla, although this was only the first video) porn collection.

“I don’t think there’s anything here,” Fin said.

“You never know, my love,” John said. “I’m not taking responsibility for missing evidence. Anyway, it’s more vanilla than what _we_ have, Fin.”

Fin nodded at that – they had a porn collection for inspiration and some particularly charged fucks.

Nipple Ring pulled out and flipped Tattoo over. He gave Tattoo a sloppy kiss, then moved down his body to suck his cock. Tattoo moaned loudly, rivaling John at his best. Fin cleared his throat and shifted again. John smirked at him. Fin glared at John – after ten years together, he knew perfectly well John was affected by this too.

Tattoo was moaning, “Dude, fuck me again.” Nipple Ring gave him a wicked look and slid in again, then wrapped a hand around Tattoo’s cock. Tattoo was arching into it and moaning.

Fin and John were both squirming, and Fin glanced into the box to see how many more they had to watch. If they were all this mainstream, it’d be… well, not fine, but not for the usual reason.

Nipple Ring came with a gasp on Tattoo’s stomach, and Fin selected the next video.

Three men this time, two brunets, one blond. Fin looked for distinguishing characteristics so he could tell apart the action – one of the brunets was far tanner. Tan, Pale, and Blond it was then. Blond was on his knees, Tan’s dick in his mouth and Pale’s in his hand. Pale kept trying to guide Blond’s head to his dick, but it still wasn’t anything rough. This perp really did have vanilla tastes.

Fin was hard, really hard. He had always appreciated a good-looking guy, and watching porn turned him on (a sentence that hardly needs to be said). He shifted again in his seat, trying to keep his hands as far away from his pants as possible. He was at _work_ , dammnit, even if his lover was right next to him. Oh God, he could smell John, the aftershave still clinging to him, a hint of sweat, and a scent that was just pure John, and he hardened further.

John was hard too. He kept stopping himself from sneaking looks at Fin. Fin looked amazing turned on. To John, Fin always looked amazing, but seeing Fin aroused always got to John.

Pale was fucking Tan now, who, in turn, was fucking Blond. Moans and grunts emanated from the TV.

“Oh God,” Fin mumbled under his breath.

This video ended too, and Fin squirmed into a more comfortable position – not that there really was one, at his level of arousal.

John put in the third video. “Ready, Fin?” he asked, his voice roughened with arousal.

Fin just nodded. This time, it was just one guy with a monster cock. He was stroking it slowly, playing with a nipple with his free hand.

Fin grabbed the remote and paused the TV. He grabbed John’s hand and pulled him up, then yanked him to the bathroom.

“Fin, what the hell?” John demanded as Fin pushed him against the wall.

“Shush,” Fin said, covering John’s mouth with his own and kissing him desperately. John kissed back immediately, one hand holding Fin’s head, the other trailing down to his ass and pulling him close. 

John broke the kiss a moment later and gasped, “Fin, we’re at work!”

“Don’t care. Need to come,” Fin answered shortly, sinking to his knees. He knew John didn’t like getting blowjobs from Fin when Fin was post-coital, and honestly, it was turning him on even more to have to wait a little longer for his orgasm. He undid John’s pants quickly and pulled out his dick. This was gonna be fast, no finesse, both of them had been on knife-edge for well over an hour now.

Fin swallowed John all the way down, deep-throating him immediately. John bit his fist to keep from screaming. Fin swallowed around John’s cock. John was shaking with need and the effort of staying silent. Fin hummed as he swallowed and John, who usually could keep his hips still during a blowjob, bucked forward and came explosively down Fin’s throat. He bit his fist harder and made only a strangled gurgling noise, the quietest he’d ever been during orgasm.

Fin stood up and shook his legs out. He was beyond painfully hard, but he gave John time to get his bearings back. John’s eyes finally focused again and he turned them so Fin was up against the wall. 

John glanced down at the floor and made a face, but got on his knees and undid Fin’s pants, pulling his dick out eagerly. Fin shivered at the feel of John’s hand on his. John enveloped Fin’s dick with his mouth quickly, wetting it, then let go, blowing a stream of cool air on it.

Fin gasped. “I usually love it when you do that, babe, but I can’t wait. Please, John.”

John took him in, feeling how hard he was, and kept his tongue busy around his mouthful. Fin’s hips were bucking – he never could stay still during a blowjob and John relaxed his jaw to let Fin fuck his mouth.

“Mmm, mmmm mmm mm,” John mmm-ed around Fin’s cock. Fin knew John was saying, “Fin, come for me,” and the sentiment, along with the vibrations, yanked Fin’s orgasm out of him, hitting him like a train. His brain fried with it and he felt like he was floating, it felt so good. 

John stood up, wincing as his knees protested, and they quickly put themselves to rights, tucking their dicks away and zipping their pants up again.

They shared a much less desperate but no less loving kiss. One kiss turned into two, which turned into three, and neither heard the bathroom door open.

Cragen stared at them. “So that’s where you two went,” he said.

John and Fin sprung apart, both of them glancing down quickly to make sure their pants weren’t undone.

“Really, you two?” Cragen continued. “I expect better of you.”

Fin and John shifted guiltily, glad Cragen hadn’t walked in ten minutes earlier.

“You think you can watch the rest of his porn _without_ sneaking to the bathroom for a quickie?” Cragen asked dryly.

“No promises,” Fin answered after a moment, sneaking a look at John, who flushed bright red.

Cragen just turned and walked out as John sputtered at Fin.


End file.
